winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What if a person replaces a video in an article with theirs just to promote their channel?
Hello, dear admins of the Winx wiki. Recently, I wrote the article We Will Rock the World, wrote all the lyrics myself by ear (it took 2 days for me to understand them, because they were muffled) and originally uploaded the video with this song on YouTube. It wasn't on the Internet before I uploaded it. Then this user downloaded my video, edited it, uploaded it to her channel, and replaced my video in the article with hers without any reasonable explanation. While I respect the fact that she's the auhor of many articles on this wiki, I presume that I reserve the right to keep my video in the article as the original author of the article and the original uploader of this video. I believe it's unacceptable to replace videos in articles just to promote your channel. So I reversed her changes. Please tell me if I'm correct. Thank you! Coolak (talk) 15:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) UPD: this person replaced my video with theirs again. Please do something about it :( Coolak (talk) 15:40, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think the issue on Youtube should have become a battlefield in the Wiki, which has nothing related to the Youtube. Here is my answer, we respect the authority right, yet it has nothing related to adding better quality videos to articles. And in the wiki, we'll replace the bad quality with the better one. It's now that yours and hers are the only ones, but if there're more videos and they are better, people in here will replace them with any better video they have found. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 16:11, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :: Please tell me how is her video of better quality. It's just a reupload of my song, thus it became more compressed and of worse quality. And her video is from Italian Rai 2 channel, all blurred out. I don't think it has better quality. Please check yourself. Coolak (talk) 16:17, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :: P.S. even if the video itself was of better quality, the song becomes more compressed after reuploading. Coolak (talk) 16:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Define of "better quality": For pictures: clear, no watermark or wordmark. For episode video: clear, no blur, no mute or fan-dub. For music: sounds must be clear, the pictures or scenes in there are not really necessary. I can't exactly check as it's very late in my country's time zone and it's already my bed time. This should be hold up to 6 more hours when I wake up tomorrow for judge. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 16:22, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Exactly! My video is pretty clear, and her video is ALL BLURRED OUT with some pink fog! Also my video doesn't have any watermarks or added graphics, and hers does have it. And the sound quality becomes worse after reuploading! This is FACT, even if it's not particularly noticable! I hope that you rule this out. Have a good night. Coolak (talk) 16:25, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think there should be a reason you talk about "watermarks or added graphics" in videos, as I don't state them in the music things nor video. Anyhow. I want to hear the things from both side, not just only one side, so please also tell her to be in here for discuss. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 01:40, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Here's my side: it started when I changed the video for one with lyrics. Then Coolak reverted the edit stating that because it was his/her (sorry, I don't know which to use) video and he/she added one first, he/she had every right for keeping the video on the page. He/she started this discussion behind my back without telling me first about the issuse, accuses me of unreasonable edits and puting another video just to promote my "channel" and says that it is not because I am the leader of music project that I have the right to change videos for any other. He/she also thinks that we owe him/her everything for creating the article and uplaoding the video, as his/her words say: "If not me, you wouldn't even hear this song until it got aired on the English Nick or relesed in iTunes. You should be grateful for this and respect my rights as the ORIGINAL uploader of this video and the original author of this article." That's so babyish I didn't even reply. XxDragonHeart (talk) 02:16, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for the lack of responsibility. I have had my breakfast and watched drama with my family so I didn't know any responds were made. May I ask for the reason why you have changed the video? As he/she stated it's in better quality than yours. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:36, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :XxDragonHeart, I never said that anybody OWED me anything here. Also, I didn't say that it's "not because you are the leader of the music project". When you explained this to me, I replied back stating that this is also not a valid reason to change the video. And I didn't start the discussion "behind your back", I notified you on your talk page. So don't lie. The Winx Club series should have taught you that it's bad to lie. And what's babish is your untenable attempts to change the facts so that I look like a bad guy here. I apologize to everybody for any incovinience this instigated discussion may have caused. I won't continue this dialog any further. Coolak (talk) 10:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I reverted the article back to Coolak's video. No offense, XxDragonHeart, but I think Coolak's raw video was probably better than the edited one with lyrics and all. See my response on my talk for my other opinions on this. WonderBuono! (talk) 02:42, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :I have checked them both. I agree that the vision of Coolak's video is better, but it's a music video, and what we really need is sound, not the vision unless they're episode or transformation videos; or they're official MVs. By what I've been hearing so far, XxDragonHeart's is better in audio quality. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:47, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but you're mistaking, because XxDragonHeart's video contains a reauploaded song from my video, thus it can't be of better quality, only of worse, even if somehow you hear it the other way around. But I agree that we don't need the video, and what I wanted to do first is I wanted to take a Winx themed image and combine it with the song (even of the better quality, taken from the dubbing studio), but my software that I always used to create image+audio combinations somehow failed me this time, so I thought it'd be easier just to upload a piece of episode recorded by my friend. When I'm able to create a better quality video, I'll certainly upload it. But for now, no reupload can match the original audio quality. Coolak (talk) 07:02, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm talking about this issue in the fairest and most objective knowledge of mine. I have checked both videos of you two, and hers video has louder and clearer audio, and to make sure, I don't even dare to make a touch at the volume button on my PC speaker. And as she has said nothing about if hers was a re-uploaded version from yours, how can you say so firmly? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because there's "Thanks to COOLak" statement in the description of the video? Coolak (talk) 12:48, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I got it. Yet as said, I have already pointed out what I found good about her video. If you can make your as same as that, feel free to replace her. This issue should just have been focused in you two without having anyone involved in, yet if you find my words are not fair/partial (or whatever you find it is), you should try to make a talk with her in good manner, probably everything will be solved. Anyhow, I hope you two will solve this in peace, and in the best way :)! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 12:56, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I have an idea. Why don't we just stop talking about this so this can stop getting on everyone's nerves. And anyway Coolak's video has been put back, so please stop making a fuss about this. If it ever get replaced with another one, it WILL NOT kill you. It's already on your youtube channel, that should be enough. I just hope that if there ever is another issue like this, you will come talk to the concerned user first without being rude and conceited. And please don't respond anything to that anywhere. I won't waste my time reading it as I consider this discussion and issue over. XxDragonHeart (talk) 13:03, September 1, 2014 (UTC)